


Double Act

by SinSpinach



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Daddy Julian punishing said thief, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, SO, Threesome - F/M/M, Yes., but I believe we should sin together., but it would be more fun to just consume this filth with butter, come with me now on this journey through threeways and banter, egregious panty theft, everyone has a great time, listen...am I proud of what I have done?, maybe you can, no., should you read this?, this has all things that are good, this is so blatantly wishful thinking that you can't even be mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinSpinach/pseuds/SinSpinach
Summary: This is a just an all out ROMP with the Boosh Boys.
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding, Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding/OFC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Double Act

**Author's Note:**

> You know who this is...but do you really know who this is?

Mags groaned as she attempted to stretch her uncooperative limbs. Her calf muscle pulled tight and cramped; she was being hit by a dump truck, and then put in a wood grinder. Or she was hungover, it seemed the more likely solution. She felt a hand connect to the meat of her arse and used as an aide for sitting up. She heard Julian's rough, miserable voice, “Noel?”

“Nah. Mags.” She buried her face into the lumpy pillow to block the light. 

“Mags the makeup lady?” Julian said, confused. 

Mags searched for something to identify her surroundings. “I think so. If I haven’t died. Whose room are we in?” 

“Fuck. Mine I fink,” came the tortured voice of Noel from the floor. 

“Is this monkey hell? Who’s touching my balls?!” Rich attempted to scream, but it came out more like a whimper. 

What Mags had thought was a shitty pillow was actually the smaller Fielding brother. “No one is touching your balls, Fulcher,” Mike lisped from the head of the bed. 

“Oh yeah. Just me then...” Rich wasn’t at his usual volume. He groaned dramatically and went directly back to sleep. Dave was clearly still unconscious in the window seat along with the studio security guard and girl she didn’t recognize. Julian rallied first, rocking the bed as he stood. Mags pulled her knees up and tried to fight the spinning. 

“Fuck off, Barratt...” Mike said weakly, clearly caught in the same spin she was. 

“It’s my day off. I’m going back to my own room to die privately.” Julian stared at Mags, raised an eyebrow, shook his head slightly, and left the room. She did a quick inventory of her remaining parts and realized she seemed to be in her own clothes, her skirt hiked so high her bum was visible. The underwear didn’t feel like hers: it was more comfortable. 

A pained laugh sounded from the floor. “This isn’t my room. It’s Dave’s,” Noel groaned and hauled himself off the floor. “Mags, your room is next to mine. Let's go.”

She rolled over and managed to get her feet on the ground. She looked up at him, “Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends…” 

“What are you on about? How am I the villain of the piece? I’m pretty sure them were your pills,” Noel defended himself weakly.

“But it was your bar tab,” Mags accused.

“Let’s just go yeah, I’d like to die peacefully in my sleep fanks.” Noel straightened his legs and gave a strange wiggle. 

“Wearing my lacy pants?” Mags asked. 

“How’d you know?” He looked surprised. 

Mags smiled at him, solving the mystery. “I think I’m wearing your y-fronts.” 

Noel linked arms with her. “As much as I would like to switch pants with you in person, I don’t think we could be sexy about it now. “ He looked paler than normal. 

Mags attempted nodding, and decided it wasn’t worth the pain in her head. “Yeah. Later. If we survive this.”

They managed to mutually stumble to their separate rooms with the intention of trading back their pants after they rejoined the living. 

***

Mags paced around the dressing room for the fifth time that morning. She noted the general clutter and chaos of the room, but decided to be angry rather than productive. Her paints and powders didn't need to be organized right at the moment, because the errant individual that she was supposed to be applying them to was officially late. 

Mags started on her sixth circuit around the room and began the tedious work of unknotting the cord of one of her many hair dryers. She wondered idly if it could be wielded as a weapon when Noel finally arrived. She had already perfected swinging it like a medieval mace when she heard the click of Noel’s boots on the tile floor. 

“FIELDING!” Mags yelled as she dropped the weapon. “You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Now we’re behind, and in case you forgot, I’m supposed to be painting you green!” 

Noel approached her like he might a feral cat. “How could I forget that? You rubbing that paint all over my thighs, it's why we wrote it in.” He batted his eyelashes at her and pecked her on the cheek.

Mags remained unmoved. “Don’t try that on me today. I’m irritated now. And I got your text that you lost my favorite pants. You’re on my shit list. So be a good boy and sit,” Mags said as she gestured firmly at the makeup chair. 

Noel sat, the picture of obedience. His eyes were dark, and there was color in his normally pale face. 

Mags cocked her head and surveyed him. “Liked that, did you?” 

He nodded, grinning and unashamed. 

She wanted to wipe that cocksure grin off his stupid face. “Barratt told me you would.” 

“He  _ what _ ?” Noel’s shock handed Mags her victory. 

She had been thinking about this since she woke up after the party wearing his pants. “It’s okay sweetheart,” she soothed, stroking his face tenderly, “ It's the worst kept secret in England. And I will  _ keep  _ it. But I will also use it against you at every possible opportunity, alright?” 

“You know, Mags, that isn’t very fair.” Julian Barratt’s unmistakable voice came from the doorway behind her.

Mags’s hand froze over Noel’s lips, and the hair on the back of her neck indicated a predator had just entered the room. 

Julian stepped fully into the dressing room and shut the door behind him. 

The sound of the lock clicking securely closed on the door startled Mags. She snatched her hand away from Noel’s face. Noel, bolstered by his partner’s appearance, stood and crowded her closer to Julian. The power shift in the room left Mags feeling very much like a rabbit caught in a snare. 

It took Barratt two long strides until his tall, warm body was pressed fully to her back. “You know that Noel can’t control himself around a pretty girl.” She felt his giant hands make slow progress from her shoulders down to her hips. He squeezed just hard enough to cause Mags a delicious hint of pain. 

“And you can?” Mags tried for saucy and landed at breathless.

Julian chuckled darkly, “Funny, aren’t you?” He slid his hand over her hips, to her belly and down to frame her crotch. Mags had a vague suspicion that she had simultaneously won and lost this inexplicable game. He nosed softly behind her ear, “Would you like me to stop?” 

Mags whined desperately. She felt the edge of his teeth over her pulse. “No.. God.. Julian please…” she closed her eyes and waited for the sting of a bite. 

A sudden knock on the door made all three of them leap away from each other like guilty teenagers. Noel stumbled into the makeup table. Mags tripped over the cord of her rogue hair dryer and crashed to the floor. Julian kept his feet under him and leaned against the wall. Mags found his cool absolutely infuriating. 

The knock sounded again. “Everything okay in there?” Dave yelled from the other side of the door. “Why is the door locked?” 

Mags gathered her wits first. “Yep, just knocked over my makeup tray. All fine. Normal! Everything is normal.” Her wits were not as gathered as she would have liked. She put her hands over her eyes and fought for control. 

Noel tried to pull himself off the table and succeeded only in knocking Mags’s brushes to the ground loudly. He bit his lip and tried to trap his giggle in. 

Julian closed his eyes and titled his head to the ceiling as though praying Noel’s infectious laugh wouldn’t reach him. Julian snorted. 

Mags shot them the dirtiest look she could manage, and then helplessly joined with a cackle of her own. 

“Look, I don't know why you are all laughing like lunatics, but I left my bag in there and I would like it back please.” Dave’s long suffering tone managed to sober them. 

Julian made for the door with Dave’s bag in hand. He stopped and looked into Mags’s eyes for a split second before pulling her into a filthy kiss. “Later,” he said with a powerful tug of her hair. 

Noel pulled himself carefully off the table and back to his feet. 

Julian watched him intently. “You too,” he said roughly. 

Noel froze, then allowed himself a small, secretive smile. “Yeah. Later,” he agreed. 

Julian propped the door open to prevent the other two from further mischief. 

Mags shook her head to clear it, and helped Noel back to the chair. Later indeed, she thought. She set about her work, buzzing with warm anticipation.

***

The room was dark and cool. Mags had finally drifted off to sleep after a long day and even longer evening. The sound of her blaring and bright phone startled Mags all the way back to awake. It was one am. She groaned. Did people have no manners at all anymore? 

She was already unhappy that neither Noel nor Julian had approached her when filming had completed for the day. She wondered if she was allowed to say she had been blue balled. She didn’t have balls, but something was turning blue. She was sure of it. 

She’d spent the rest of her day, keyed up and on edge wondering what “later” meant. At ten PM, not a single look or invitation had come her way, and she had given up and stomped home in a strop. She’d stripped and rubbed herself to completion while cursing her connection to those two worthless idiots, then fallen asleep dreaming of her revenge. 

Now, after all that, her phone was ringing. She picked it up and squinted at the too-bright screen, trying to see who would dare call her at this hour. It was Julian.

Mags dropped the phone like it had given her an electric shock. It bounced off the bed as it stopped ringing. She flailed, naked and twisted in the sheets trying to find the phone. It started ringing again and she followed the light in the dark room. 

It was Noel this time. She righted herself on the bed and squared her shoulders. “Hello?” She was trying for icy, but ended up breathless. 

“Give up on us then, darlin?” Noel said, the concern clear in his sweet voice. 

Mags shrugged before realizing he couldn’t see her. “Maybe. I don’t know. You guys didn’t come back, or text me, or even look at me.” She hated how small she sounded.

There was a scuffle on the other side of the phone. Julian spoke this time. “We’re outside. Let us in and we can apologize properly.” It didn’t sound like a request. 

Mags felt herself moving to answer the door, forgetting that she was entirely nude. She unlocked it with shaking hands and swung it open before she lost her nerve. 

Julian’s wolf grin was wide as he handed the phone back to Noel and admired Mags’s nudity. “Well, that exceeds my expectations, Love, I thought we would have to beg.” He backed her into the entryway while Noel shut and locked the door. 

“I haven’t decided yet. You still might need to. I’m wounded you know.” Mags’s back was against the wall. Julian planted his hands above her head as he looked down into her eyes.

“I am very sorry we made you wait so long on us.” Julian kissed her forehead. “We’ve come up with a very exciting apology, are you interested?” He raised his eyebrows and winked with all the charm that came naturally to him. 

Mags relaxed. She wanted them, they wanted her. They had been friends a long time, so why not? “Very interested. Hopefully it involves a man on his knees?” Mags inquired hopefully. 

“Well, I happen to know someone that specializes in apologizing on his knees,” Julian said. 

Mags closed her eyes and felt Noel slide into the small space between them. 

“Hi.” The smile in his voice made her smile back. “I think he’s talkin ‘bout me you know. I’m always messing things up and apologizing to ‘im on my hands and knees,” Noel said matter-of-factly. 

Julian’s laugh rumbled through both of them. 

Mags cleared her throat and shuddered, “I’d very much like to hear about that.” She managed to say around the knot forming in her throat at the insinuation. 

Noel laughed, “Yeah, I’ll bet you would you dirty bird.” He nipped playfully at her naked shoulder. “ Why don’t we get comfortable yeah?” 

She nodded and led them to her room.   
  


***

  
  


The boys stripped themselves of their shirts somewhere between the living room and the bedroom. Mags was glad of that. The view was excellent, and her hands were shaking so badly, she didn’t think she could manage the task on her own. 

She stood in the center of the room waiting to see what Julian had in mind. His tiny eyes were darting around and making a choice of some kind while he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes. He swept her laundry out of a chair in the corner and sat. He tilted his head in challenge, “Come and sit in Daddy’s lap sweetheart,” he summoned her with two self assured fingers. 

Mags experienced something not entirely unlike spontaneous human combustion. Her blush raced from the roots of her hair down to her toes; her mouth went dry and she felt light-headed. 

The heat in her spine tripled when Noel’s lightly-furred chest pressed to her back and she felt his arms circle her firmly at her waist. He held her there, supporting her weight until she felt steady again. Noel smiled into the nape of her neck. “Yeah. He has that effect on people. No one should sound like that. Like the devil dipped in chocolate and topped with cream.” He loosened his arms and nudged her closer to the man with the smug smile on his face. “I’m telling you from experience, you won’t regret it.” He patted her bum in reassurance. 

She stepped into the vee of Julian’s thighs and put her hands on his broad, freckled shoulders. 

Julian kissed the knob of each of her wrists, and pressed a kiss to the center of her chest. 

Mags’s hands moved to grip Julian’s messy curls as he dragged the point of his tongue to pay tribute to each of her nipples. 

He used his guitar-calloused hands to trace a slow path from the sides of her breasts, to the outside of her thick thighs. While she was lost in the bliss of the feeling, he spun her around and pulled her down to his lap. “Now now darling. You know sharing means caring.” Julian gave the outside of her thigh a not so gentle tap, “Open those legs and give him a taste. You know what a sweet tooth he has,” Julian said low in her ear. 

Noel sank gracefully to his knees, still wearing his impossibly-tight jeans. “Give us a taste yeah love?” he said, flipping dark hair out of his eyes and winking at her. 

Mags wasn’t sure she was going to survive this: the body was willing, but her resolve was weak, and from the moment Julian stepped into the dressing room to watch her paint his partner’s body that terrible green hours and hours ago, she hadn’t stopped dreaming about this moment. Now that the moment manifested in reality, she wasn’t sure she could keep up without completely melting down. 

“Just relax darlin, we’ll take care of you, promise.” Noel smiled that easy smile and she felt her legs unlock as he parted them with eager hands. He marveled at the shining wetness smeared down her thighs and dripping down into her ass crack. He let out a surprised breathy laugh. “Christ Ju, what have you been doing to her before I got over here?”

Julian was distracted from meticulously tasting every inch of her neck and ears by the question. He shrugged like a guilty child. “Just this really, and telling her our plans for her.” 

Noel shook his shaggy head and laughed again. In a move quite at odds with the carefree laugh, he slipped two fingers into her with no resistance at all. 

Mags opened her mouth and screamed. After waiting all day, and a disappointing self inflicted orgasm, Noel’s fingers sent an electric shock to every nerve ending in her body. She attempted to move her hips to grind them in deeper, but Julian’s hold around her was too tight to allow it. 

“Well that makes sense then, don’t it? That creamy voice in her ear and that mustache all over her. No one could keep their dignity through all that.” Noel emphasized his point by crooking his fingers just so and making her slam her eyes shut and wail. 

Mags’s back arched as he pulsed his fingers quickly against her g-spot. Noel pulled his fingers out as quickly as he had put them inside of her. She was bereft. Mags opened one eye to see why she was being punished, only to close it again when she realized that Noel had put those two fingers into Julian’s mouth, who was cleaning them with all the enthusiasm of a starving man given his first meal in days. 

“Fuck Ju, I’m going to try it from here,” Noel said, blue eyes wide and dark from the clean up. 

“You should. She needs to come before we really get started. Nice and wet and relaxed, right pretty one?” Julian kissed her on the temple. 

Mags hissed when she felt the first touch of Noel’s tongue to her clit. “You haven't already started?”

“Oh sweetheart, haven’t you worked it out yet?” Julian asked. 

Mags’s toes spread and curled on the bare skin of Noel’s shoulders as she tried to collect enough pieces of her shattered brain to understand what he was asking her. 

Julian slowly slid his right hand from its resting place at her tits down to where Noel was consuming her will to live through her vagina. “You see darling.  _ If  _ Noely here makes you come now, then you will be wet and relaxed enough for us to fuck you properly.” He dipped two fingers into the wetness inside of her and slipped them down to her arsehole and rubbed gently. “Now, do you know what I mean by properly, and is that what you want?” His fingers rested gently on her hole, waiting. 

Noel looked up from between her thighs earnestly, “It’s your show love. You know what we want, but we’re creative types, we can think of other games to play if you aren’t ready,” he said, as he rubbed the tense muscles of her thighs in soothing circles. 

She released the breath she had been holding for what felt like days. 

Julian used this sudden relaxation to maneuver her body to sit more firmly in his lap and draping her thighs over his. He spread his legs wide. 

She now understood their goal: both of them fucking her. At the same time. Double teamed by the double act. She giggled at her own joke, half nerves and half insane want. Her eyes fluttered open and connected to the warm brown ones above her. She nodded weakly. 

Julian kissed her forehead with a filthy smile. “I need to hear the words love, out loud so Noel can hear them too.” 

“Yer so mean, Ju, she’s clearly lost her mind,” Noel tried to interfere on her behalf.

“Consent is important, Noel,” Julian admonished. “Come on Mags, you’ve made it this far, just tell us you want us both inside of you and we will endeavor to fuck you so well that you never think of anyone but us again.” Julian’s clear voice traveled through her and down to Noel. 

Noel groaned desperately, as aroused as she was. “Say it for us, c’mon. I wanna get back at it,” Noel said, sucking an impatient mark into her inner thigh.

“I...I want…” Mags took a deep breath and jumped in. “I want you both to fuck me.”

Julian pressed into her ass slightly. “How?”

“Together. At the same time. One in my pussy and one in my arse. Christ Julian, Noel, just fuck me before I fucking die here,” she finally forced through gritted teeth. She shouted out in shock when Noel applied himself immediately to sucking her clit into his mouth and shoving his fingers roughly back inside of her. 

Julian captured her open mouth in a sloppy kiss and pinched her nipple without mercy. she gripped a handful of Noel’s black hair and her other hand covered Julian’s at her breast as she screamed her orgasm into his mouth and rubbed it all over Noel’s face. 

“Fuck me, wet is right Ju. That was impressive.” Noel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

She could see the slick dripping down his chin to his pale chest. Her body flushed with embarrassment and she buried her head in Julian’s neck. She attempted to close her legs but there was a cockney nutjob blocking her. 

Noel pressed soft kisses to her knee. “Hey, it’s alright pretty girl, that was a compliment, you tasted amazin’, tell her Ju. Tell her yer proud of her too.” 

Julian’s long fingers tugged her hair gently so he could whisper, “He’s right, you know. That was beautiful. And now, I’m going to pull him up here and lick every drop of your taste out of his mouth. Would you like to see that?” 

“Yes. God. Yes please. I wanna see,” Mags breathed desperately. 

Noel cocked his head in question before he felt himself being pulled to his feet to Julian's mouth for a thorough kiss. Noel ran eager fingers through Julian’s curls and was so, so close to getting his arms wrapped around the bigger man like a vine. 

Julian held Noel back by the scruff of his neck to look into his eyes. He pulled him close again, this time to whisper in Noel’s ear. 

She saw goosebumps raise on his arms and knew that voice and mustache were working their magic on him too. Mags’ brain finally joined the party and promptly realized she was being idle. She reached for the enticing bulge in Noel’s pants without even thinking. 

“SHIT FUCK!” Noel yelped. 

Julian laughed into his ear. “Well, look who survived the warm up show.” 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Mags said, letting her hand drop. 

Noel caught it and pressed his cock into her palm. “My cock disagrees with that I fink, you feel alive to me.” He thrust a little harder. 

She felt Julian’s giant hands over hers, unbuttoning and unzipping Noel’s drain pipes. She slipped her hand inside. Mags felt the shape of his cock through lace pants.  _ Her  _ lace pants. Her  _ favorite  _ chartreuse lace pants. “Jesus fuck. Are you wearing ...?” 

Julian seemed frozen when he saw what made her swear. 

Noel grinned Cheshire. “Am I what? Wearing your pants? I might be.” Noel ran that hypnotizing pink tongue over his canines. 

“You little shit! You told me you lost them!” Mags squeezed his cock, slightly on the side of cruel.

Noel let out an indignant shriek. 

The sound seemed to shake Julian from his stupor. “Stand back and show us then you little tart.” Julian shoved him gently out of Mag’s reach, and pulled her hand into his. She felt Julian’s mustache back at her ear. “Shall we make him pay for stealing your pants?” He nipped at her earlobe. 

“Yes. Please. What should we do?” Mags nodded eagerly.

Noel eyed their whispering suspiciously as he pulled off his boots and wiggled out of his jeans. Noel, ever aware of an appreciative audience, palmed his cock through Mags’s lace panties. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the roughness of the fabric on the sensitive head of his penis. 

Julian nestled his cock between Mags’s ass cheeks and pulled her close to his chest. With his free hand, he dipped two fingers into her pussy and spread more of her wetness down to her arsehole. 

“Why don’t we make him get you nice and ready for us? He’s always so eager to bury that pointy face in someone's arsehole. Aren’t you, Noely?” Julian said.

Noel squeezed his cock harder at Julian’s question. He blushed and nodded. 

“He can finger you open until you think you can take my cock in that tight little hole. Would you like that, Pet?” Julian held her tightly to let her feel the full weight and length of his impressive penis. 

Mags’s heart sank in utter despair. “I don’t have any lube.” She was going to cry. After all this, her entire body would turn blue, nevermind her non existent balls. 

Julian rubbed himself more firmly against her. “That’s okay, we brought our own.” 

“Of course you did. Fuckers. You KNEW I would say yes!” Mags yelled as she pretended to fight Julian’s hold.

Julian silenced her worthless protest with a kiss. “We aren’t as dumb as we seem, Pet.” 

Noel found the lube in his discarded jeans and approached slowly, warming the premeditated lube in his palms. He went back to his knees and rubbed two fingers around the furled muscle, and Julian broke the kiss to watch his partner work. 

“Nice and relaxed for me yeah?” Noel said as he kissed the mark he left on her thigh. Mags nodded and took several deep slow breaths as Julian methodically ran his hands over her tits and back down to her pussy. He rubbed her clit gently as Noel sank the first finger inside of her. She was slowly losing her grip again. They were as in sync here as they were everywhere else. The perfect double act. 

Whenever she felt the uncomfortable stretch of her ass, Julian eased her with the pleasure at her clit, with kisses on the curve of her shoulder, but it was the filthy encouragement he was practically growling at her ear that was driving her to utter distraction. “There you go pretty girl. Look at that. You’re at two fingers already. Soon, we’re both going to be inside of you. You’re going to love it. You’ll think of us everytime you touch yourself in future.” 

Noel groaned at that thought and shoved his tongue in her arse next to his fingers. 

“HOLY FUCK NOEL God what are you doing FUCK!” Mags cried loudly, arching her back at the unexpected feeling. 

Julian held her tighter to his chest and applied more pressure to her oversensitive clit, finally losing a little bit of his infuriating calm. “Noel, three, hurry, she can take it.” 

Noel pulled his face away from her crack and gave her the third finger hard and fast. Mags’s vision went white as she came screaming. 

“Lay back Noel. And leave your frilly little knickers on. Pull your dick out for us,” Julian instructed. 

Noel tucked the bright lace under his balls, “Fuck yeah.  _ Finally _ ,” He sighed, squeezing his cock at the base. 

Julian maneuvered the twitching Mags to straddle Noel’s hips to hover over his dripping cockhead. 

Noel made eye contact with Mags. “Are you on birth control? We’re clean, we just don’t wanna cause problems for you,” Noel asked her gently. 

Mags smiled at the care in question. “I’m good. I just want to feel you so badly.”

“I can tell, yer fuckin soaked.” Noel notched his cock at her pussy and pushed into the hilt. 

Mags felt all her breath leave her body. 

Julian pressed her down to lay flat on Noel’s chest. “Okay baby, let us take care of you like we promised alright? Just breathe and relax. Noel, stay still and keep her calm.” 

Noel nodded and tucked her face to his neck. He ran his hands slowly down her back, he stopped to spread her ass open so Julian could find his place next to him inside of her. 

“You two look perfect like this. So fucking perfect. So beautiful,” Julian praised, as he inched in slowly. 

Mags had never felt so full in her entire life. Her entire being was melting into some strange alchemy with these two men. They felt like extensions of each other. Noel soothing where Julian caused pain. Julian’s calm control in Noel’s chaos. She felt that now. Before she knew it, Julian’s heavy balls were pressed snuggly to her ass. 

“Fuck Ju, It feels like yer fucking us both.” Noel said through gritted teeth. He linked hands with Julian over Mags’s hips. 

Julian froze to give him a chance to hang on. “Tell me when you’re ready and I  _ will  _ fuck you both,” Julian replied. 

“Yer a prick sometimes, Barratt,” Noel hissed through his clenched teeth. 

“Shall I get on with it?” Julian asked him calmly. 

“Yes. and don’t be such a bastard about it. Please Ju,“ Noel begged, finally. 

Julian pulled almost all the way out and pressed all the way back in.

Mags sobbed incoherently with overwhelmed pleasure. 

This seemed to focus Noel on the task of building a rhythm with his partner. He pulled out and Julian stayed pressed in. Before long they were rocking her in a perfect give and take. 

Mags found her voice and cried out. “Jesus fuck. I can’t. I can’t come again. Fuck, I can’t,” She was dangerously close to shaking entirely apart. 

“You can and you will,” Julian commanded in her ear, picking up speed. He was pounding her into Noel, who was shoving her right back. 

Noel worked a clever hand between them to rub frantic circles on her clit. “You heard him. Come for us. Come on, we’ll all come. I know you want that dirty girl. Both of us comin’ inside you. You love it messy.” 

Mags screamed out her orgasm, as her whole body seized at once.

“FUCK MAGS FUCK!” Julian gripped her hips hard enough to leave angry red marks across her skin. He bit the juncture of her shoulder as she felt every twitch of Julian’s huge cock emptying into her ass. 

Noel felt like Mags’s pussy was pulling his orgasm out of him from his throat. He pressed in as deep as he could go and shouted his pleasure. “Mags, Ju, I’m comin’ too fuck!” 

Mags whited out for the second time in the night. 

  
  


***

Mags came to, cleaned and tucked under the covers. She stretched her sore legs and spread her toes. She slowly became aware of a conversation happening over her head. 

“Well, the pants are ruined. We’ll have to replace them,” Julian mused. 

“Yeah. but I think we made it up to her.” Noel stroked her arse affectionately.

“It was those bloody pants that led us here,” Julian groused. 

“What? How?” Noel giggled at his partner. 

Mags smiled into her pillow and answered, “The party Noely. He saw me wearing your pants after that horrible party.” 

Noel threw his head back and cackled. “Classic Julian. It's always pants with you isn't it?”

Julian sighed, “You must love it though, you keep prancing about like a slag in ladies delicates...” 

Mags felt too sore and tired to keep listening. How did they still crackle with energy, even after wrecking her so thoroughly? It seemed impossible. Must be the double act magic people always talk about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank BlackMountainBones for being a legend and editing this. And my first wife Ladadee195 for reading this when all the spelling errors were in it.


End file.
